Who's Got Your Money Now?
by mcm.lxix
Summary: My first fic! When Roxas catches Axel with someone else, what does he do? Based on the song Who's Got Your Money by Tina Parol R&R plz! AkuRoku, slight SoRiku, implied Larxel, NEWLY RE-PRETTIFIED


**Chibi: This is me, editing my first ever fic! 'Cause I was reading it…6th grade me had no concept of grammer or anything…*shudders*….but okay, I don't know what it is with me and songfics, but I do them a lot…**

**Who's Got Your Money Now? **

_ I had a feeling 'cause you're not callin'_

_You say no but people been talkin'_

Roxas looked at the clock on his wall, then to his phone.

_**He was supposed to call so we could go to the movies**__, _He thought angrely. _**Maybe...Maybe Sora was right. Maybe he is cheating on me**__. _The blonde shook off the thought. Axel loved him, right? He had told him so. A sudden flash of red from the window caught his eye, bringing him back from his conspircicy theorys. He shot up, and bolted to the window. _**Axel?**_

He grabbed his phone and ran around the corner, trailing behind the supposed red head.

_Followed you around the block_

Then he saw her. Blonde hair, with 2 small strands pulled back into pigtails on the top of her head. Eyes, the strangest shade of sea green. Her face was evil and scrunched up. _**Like A Pig!**_ Roxas thought.

_Saw Her, She Ain't Even Hot!_

Roxas turned around, ran inside, and started bawling**.**_** How could his love do this to him? WITH A GIRL, NO LESS?**_ Roxas was soon fuming. He glared at a picture of him and Axel that rested on his nightstand. His orbs then grew wide, a smirk forming on his lips. Axel's wallet was next to the picture. Axel gameled. Axel won last night. That ment Axel was fucking LOADED. He ran over, shoved the wallet into his pocket, called up Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi, told them to meet him at DSW, soon, the 5 teens were on a roll. Visa cards were flying. Roxas laughed as he pulled out his phone and sent a single text to his now ex-lover.

_You are broke X -R_

_At First I was sad, at first I was crying_

_Then I got mad and I started buyin_

_Feels good, swiping your Visa, Louie, Gucci, Flight to El Pitza_

_I left you a note, lettin you know ur broke_

They ran around the city, spending left and right. Yet, Roxas still felt that raw ache in his heart. So how does he quelch it? Spend.

_So, whos' got your money now (X3)_

_ME! ME!_

_WHo's got your money now(X3)_

_Me! Me!_

_Look at Me here I go spendin all of ur dough!_

_Who's gotcha money money? (MONEY) (X2)_

The next day, Roxas sat in bed, thinking. He was tuning out Sora's rant, as was Riku.

"You did so much for him, and he repays you like this? I mean, come on! You were his freaking little puppy lap dog!" Riku stiffled a giggle at his little boyfriend's statement. Roxas rolled his eyes. His best friends' lover was such a perv somtimes.

_It's hard to beleive how much I did for you_

_Everyone knew how much I adored you_

"Whatever, So. His fault. Let's go get some more sweet revenge." A smrik glidded across Roxas's lips as he pulled up another wad of cash, and grabbed the keys to his new caar.

_But Thats that and I ain't lookin back_

_Moving on in a brand new Cadilac._

As Sora and Roxas buzzed around a store, Riku wondered out loud.

"What if it's like his cousin or something?"

"Then he sould go to jail for doing that kind of stuff to his family."

"Well,shouldn't you stop spending? What if you run out of money?" Riku payed no attention to Sora who was glaring at him, and asking Riku's opinion an a blue muscle shirt. Roxas looked away and picked up a very riveting ring with diamonds covering it. He knew he should stop. But he was still hurt. And he wanted Axel to pay. Literally.

_Cant stop my heart still has a crack still here but all your cards are maxed_

_bought everything that i ever wanted diamonds man im just gettin started_

_Spend all your stocks and bonds i got your social from your mooom._

_So, whos' got your money now (X3)_

_ME! ME!_

_WHo's got your money now(X3)_

_Me! Me!_

_Look at Me here I go spendin all of ur dough!_

_Who's gotcha money money? (MONEY) (X2)_

The next day, Riku pulled Sora aside in a store, looking quite pissed. He began speaking fast, and a look of utter shock shot across Sora's race. His beautiful blue eyes filled with tears as Riku stalked out of the store.

Roxas ran over, and tried to comfort his best friend, but to no avail.

"I..I...I don't know what I did to...p-piss him o-off so b-bad b-but...he...he... he broke up with me!" Sora wailed."I don't know what to d-do!" Sora's cheeks were stained with red.

"Sora, what did I do when Axel cheated on me?" Roxas said calmly.

"You..You t-took his m-money..?" Sora was confused.

"Exactly. You live with Riku. When you go to get your stuff, search the place. Then bring your findings to my house."

_He broke my heart so i took his money yea may seem funy but m-o-n-e-y for everytime that he made you cry_

_He broke ur heart so go get that money yea green cash money m-o-n-e-y_

2 hours later, Sora showed up at his best friend's house, smiling. Roxas looked at him questionly. Sora held up the biggets wad of cash Roxas had ever seen.

"50 grand." Sora stated.

"No fucking way." Sora just smiled.

They sat on the couch, and Sora reveiled that it was in a hidden coffee can in the back pantry.

4 hours later, Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi were on a 1st Class plane to Las Vegas. The two boys definatly felt better.

_Found the dough you were hiddin in the tin cann_

_flew to Vegas with the girls for the weekend finally my heart is startin to meeeennnd (ur broke!) im feelin betta now oh oh cuz who's gotcha money now?ME ME!_

_So, whos' got your money now (X3)_

_ME! ME!_

_WHo's got your money now(X3)_

_Me! Me!_

_Look at Me here I go spendin all of ur dough!_

_Who's gotcha money money? (MONEY) (X2)_

_MONEY MONEY MON MONEY!_


End file.
